These Are The Memories
by Shinju Hikari
Summary: A story that follows B and L.  Bad summary, story is better. B
1. Chapter 1

First meeting?

B knew the day would soon come. He had marked it on the calendar, set timers, cleaned up, everything there possibly could be. It was finally time for him to meet L. It wasn't just that L was the three greatest detectives in the world- Eraldo Coil, Deneuve, and himself- but that he was an amazing role model. Since he had heard about his many completed cases, he followed his every move. He knew everything about L. If you think about it, you could say he lives for him. Soon it will be time for their meeting. Soon B and L will be together!

B entered a large room with very little furniture in it. A couch, coffee table, and four or five televisions. B looked around, spotting a laptop running on the table. A man in a black trench coat stood by it. "Umm. My name is B. I'm here to meet L." A voice crackled over the speakers on the laptop. "Nice to meet you, B. I am L." B glanced at the screen and noticed a Cloister Black style L on it. "Oh. Why couldn't you come in person?" "I'm afraid that crimes have been arising in Japan. I had to fly there and might not be back for a while." B rushed to the laptop. "But you promised to meet me! I...I was looking forward to it!" "B, please calm down. I will try to come back as soon as possible, but as I said before, it will be a problem with the crime here." B suddenly had an idea. "L, l-let me help you. I can g-go over there and help." There was a long pause. "I don't know, B." "Please? If I mess up, you can send me straight back." L sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll have Watari send you. I'm staying at Nishiyama Ryokan hotel in the center of Kyoto. Go there right after you land. I'll send directions." "Okay! Thank you again, L!" "Sure thing, B." B ran quickly out of the room and back to Wammy's House.

B ran to his room, which he shared with his best friend, A. "A! You'll never guess what happened!" "What is it?" A was sitting in the corner of the room, staring at nothing. "I'm gonna meet L!" "I thought that's where you went today." "Well, he couldn't come, so I'm going to Japan to meet him in person." "That's nice." "A? Is everything alright? You seem distant." "I'm just...thinking." "Mmm. Alright, well, I have to pack and then get to sleep. Don't stay up too late." "I won't." B affectionately kissed A on the forehead. They might as well have been brothers, they were so close. B went on to put his things in his suitcase. It was late by the time he finished his work. "A?" He found the other boy lightly snoring in the corner B had left him in. "Silly." B chuckled and attempted to lift A. He succeeded after the third try. He gently placed A in his bed and walked to his own after turning out the lights.

The morning came quickly, leaving B very pissed off. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read 9:45. "Shit! L is supposed to send for me at ten!" B's loud outburst awakened A. "B? What's wrong?" "I'm late, I'm late!" B pulled on his dark blue jeans and long sleeved black shirt. Dragging his fingers through his raven colored hair, he assumed he was ready. That was until he glanced at A. "A? What are those numbers above your head?" "What numbers?" A waved his hand over his head absentmindedly. "There's a bunch of red numbers above your head. But I can't understand them." A stared intently at B. "Well, what are the numbers?" "Urm. 43406. A sat at his desk and wrote the numbers on a sheet of paper. Ten minutes later, he was tightly holding his light blonde hair to the point of ripping it out. "A?" "Then if you move this one...Hmm. Oh! I've got the answer. He flipped around, a triumph smile on his face. "Well, it was a doozy, but I figured out it is 45.62." b blinked slowly. "That's no help whatsoever!" "Well, I solved the conundrum and that's all that matters." "No it's not, A. Because now we have a new conundrum!" "No need to yell. By the way, what time is it? Aren't you meeting L?" B glanced over at the clock. "ARG! It's already ten! I have to go. Bye, A. See ya later." A waved goodbye and just as he was about to put his hand down, swished around above his head once more. "What an idiot, that B."

A/N: Foreshadowing much? Anyway, this chapter is kinda boring but I still have a lot more to write. Any questions or comments? PM me or review. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

B ran out the front gates at promptly 10:02. An old man was standing by an equally old looking car. B walked to him, assuming it was L's guardian. "Hello, B. I am Watari." "Yo. Are you taking me to L?" "The airport, yes. It'll take about an hour and a half. "Awesome. How long is the flight?" "Approximately twelve hours." "Jeez..." Watari opened the car door and let B in. It was dark and smelled strongly of candy. "Are you hungry?" "Yeah, just a bit." "What would you like to eat?" "Do you have any strawberry jam?" B had always loved jam, especially strawberry. "I do. Here you are." Watari handed him a jar of bright red jam. B instantly stuck his index finger in the jar and scooped out an unhealthy amount. He sucked on his finger, licking off all the substance. Watari continued driving to the airport. B eventually fell asleep and was woken up by a large speed bump. "Huh?" He sat up and saw a huge building, which he recognized as London Heathrow International Airport. B had wanted to go here for a long time and he finally could. Watari stopped the car and got out at Terminal 5. "Now, you will be riding the plane with me?" "Just you? We have a private plane?" "That is correct." 'Sweeeeet." Watari dug out a small blue book from his suit pocket. "B, this is your passport. You'll need it to get to Japan." "Kay, thanks." B boarded the plane and sat in a first class seat. B heard Watari's phone ring and he answered it fairly quickly. Watari put it on speaker and a voice spoken in Japanese came through. "Moshi moshi?" "L?" B stared at the phone resting on the arm of the chair. It was actually L! "Watari-san. Watahi des-" "L, I have B with me." "Nani? Ah, gomen." L cleared his throat and started speaking in English. "I'm so used to speaking Japanese I didn't realize I still was. Anyway, there's been a change of plans. Instead of meeting in Kyoto, I want to meet in Shinjuku. From there, we'll initiate a plan I have." "Alright. We'll be there in a couple hours." "I'll be in Hyatt Regency Hotel in about seven hours." "How are you getting there, L?" "I have cars here." Watari nodded, even though L couldn't see him. "I'll see you later then, Watari." "Yes." Watari closed the phone and settled into a seat. B sat across from him, looking at the carpeted floor. "Watari." The old man looked up at B. "What all do you know about L?" "Facts about him, do you mean? Or personal things?" "Both, I suppose." Watari thought for a second. "Well, you know mostly about his detective cases. So, would you like to know about his childhood?" B nodded quickly, ecstatic he was finally able to know more about L. "Well, it started about 20 years ago..."

A/N: Next chapter is a **flashback**. I love them! Anyone that can do the math to figure out how old L is gets virtual hugs. Please R&R! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A young boy sat alone, stacking sugar cubes into a complicated tower, He looked completely stupid, but that was far from the truth. The boy was tremendously intelligent and he proved it on tests he exceeded when he was still in school. His parents had recently died- nine days ago to be precise. The boy was still in his safely in his home but soon the bills would pile up and he would be kicked out on to the streets. He ate a sugar cube, savoring the sweetness that came with it. Hopping down from his seat, he walked to the television. He turned it on and changed it to channel three. "In other news, the criminals being searched for have still not been found." The boy remembered the criminals. They had attempted to shoot the Queen. The boy had seen enough footage and done enough research to know the criminals were George Swarley and Henry Dinrut. He supposed it would be a good idea to call the police and let them know, but he feared they would take him from his comfortable home. He knew he had about a year and a half before the government legally took it away. So really he had nothing to worry about. But the boy was starting to have abandonment issues. The television was still blaring with the news. "Now to the weather with Stephanie Blake." "Thanks, Heather. Right now we'll be seeing a strong snow front coming in from upper London. It'll sweep down into Winchester and then after a few days, it will move on to Paris. When the snowing is over, we'll have a lot of heavy rain. There are chances of flooding, so please stay safe, United Kingdom. Back to you, Heather." "Thanks, Stephanie." The boy turned off the television and curled up in a ball on the couch. Quickly falling asleep, he planned to stay there for days on end.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy awoke to sunlight streaming right on his face. Today was Saturday. He wondered if he should do his homework. He wondered if he should ever go to school again. He got up and took a quick shower. Getting dressed slowly, he put on his usual white shirt and jeans. He forced himself to put on sneakers, otherwise he would get a cold. Finally walking out the door, he went to the convenience store that had been robbed weeks ago. The criminals had been caught- they were rather dense- but the boy loved being around past crimes. He pressed his fingers to the bricks on the side wall. Since the store was open again, he didn't want to go inside. Just being here, he was content. Resting against the wall, he slid down on to the cold pavement and closed his eyes. Eventually, he was sleeping soundly, even with the multiple sounds around him. "-Ello! Boy, are you still alive? Hello?" The boy opened his eyes and clutched his forearms. He had been sitting there longer than he thought, for it was evening and he was freezing. "Here." The stranger that had been talking to him draped a coat over his slim shoulders. A hand was thrust in his face and he gladly took it. It was wrinkly- and with a strange smell- but warm. "What' your name, boy?" "...Lawliet." "Well, Lawliet. How about I take you back to my house and we get you cleaned up?" "I just took a shower though." "That may be so, but you absolutely reek right now." Lawliet sniffed his armpit and found the fact to be true. He must have been sweating in his sleep. "By the way, I'm Wammy. Quilish Wammy." Lawliet giggled slightly. "What a funny name." "I could say the same about you, **Lawliet**." They fought over who had the more ridiculous name when Wammy proclaimed they were here. "This is a fairly large house you have, Mr. Wammy." "I'm an inventor." Lawliet nodded, as if that explained everything.

After that, Wammy raised the young boy into his teenage years. Lawliet's former home was long forgotten. Though he remembered his short life there. One day when Lawliet and Wammy were sitting quietly in the parlor, Wammy said he had an announcement. "I'm opening an orphanage." "Orphanage? Whatever for?" "Lawliet, you do realize there's opportunity out there correct?" "Of course. But what does that have to do with an orphanage?" "I want children like you to be able to grasp that opportunity. The orphanage will be filled with gifted children, such as yourself. I shall call my friend and he'll be the caretaker of it. Are you okay with that? If you're not, I'll drop the idea altogether." 'Wammy... It's okay. I would enjoy socializing with children my age." "Great! I'll start preparations straight away!" Just a couple weeks later, Lawliet was taken in to the most magnificent building he had ever seen. AS Wammy took him inside, he explained things. "From now on, you're no longer Lawliet. You'll be widely known as L, and only L. It is your alias. Same goes for me. I will now be Watari. You cannot be called or call me anything else." L nodded and continued exploring the building.

L grew up, leaving the orphanage when he was fifteen. Roger- Watari's previously mentioned friend- took care of all the coming and going children. What Watari had said to him two years ago rung true. The name L was widely known in a few short months. As was his other two alias'. The young genius is happy with his deeds and what he will do in the future.

A/N: THE END! Of the flashback. Next chapter will introduce the best character in this story for real and not in a phone call, flashback, or computer. It's pretty obvious who it is. Anyway, please R&R! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"...That's all I know about L." B had listened intently for the long hours Watari had told about B's idol. B had so many questions, but he was getting sleepy. "You can rest, B. Thank you for listening to my story." B yawned, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. "You're welcome. I was happy to listen." B rested back in his seat and drifted off, embracing the dreams to come.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Narita Airport in about ten minutes. Please gather your belongings and prepare for landing. Kangei tame Nihon." B was woken up by the words, still groggy from sleep. Luckily he had slightly studied Japanese and knew that meant "Welcome to Japan." He walked over to Watari and was surprised to see him still awake. He was typing on his computer while talking into a headset in his ear. "Hai. Arigato gozaimasu. Sayonara." "Who was that?" "L. He was letting me know the plan hasn't changed." B nodded and paced back and forth. He would actually be meeting L! The plane landed and they got everything rapidly. B was practically bouncing in his seat on the fifteen minute drive to Hyatt Regency Hotel. B wondered how he would greet him. 'Oh, I hope I look okay.' B thought. Watari stopped the car and B had to restrain himself from lurching into the doors of the hotel. Watari let him out and B dashed to the front desk. Watari followed after him, pulling him towards the elevator. Riding up, B focused on the music playing instead of L. They finally got to the floor and Watari kept up with B dragging him down the hall, even though he had no clue where he was going. Watari stopped abruptly and knocked on the door to a room marked as 'Presidential Suite' "Who is it?" "Quilish." The sound of multiple locks was apparent and the door slowly opened. In the door frame stood what was assumed to be L. Also the biggest disappointment B had ever had.

A/N: Oooooh, cliffhanger! (Maybe?) So, what do you all think? This is the third chapter I've typed and uploaded today. The next one probably won't be up till tomorrow or later tonight. Anyway, please R&R! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"You're NOT L!" B screamed from behind Watari. Disappointment or not, this guy looked powerful. "Yes I am. That's Watari and you're B. Glad we've made introductions." B was visibly shaking. "But you look so weird!" "Are you sure it's not YOU who looks weird, as you say?" "O-Of course I'm sure!" L gripped B's arm and led him inside the hotel room. "B, you're here to help me, alright?" B nodded, still peeved all his dreams were crushed in a single instant. "Now, B. How are your deductive skills?" B paused for a minute or two. "Not bad. Why?" "There's a case I want you to solve for me." B smirked slightly. "Bring it on, Lawliet." L's eyes widened twofold. "How do you know my name?" "I have my sources." L glared up at Watari. "I thought I could trust him, L. I'm terribly sorry." B sat in a high backed chair, completely unaware of the fuse he had just lit. "Fine. Go into that back room. I've already set up everything accordingly. You've got two days to solve it. While that may seem like a long time, it's not. Do not be mistaken. It took me 27 hours to solve. Good luck." B nodded, strutting to the previously mentioned room. He was thoroughly shocked to find out what was behind that door.

A/N: It's a pony, don't worry. Was anyone else disappointed when they first saw L? The beginning of the next chapter is kinda gory, just a fair warning. Please R&R! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bodies. Too many bodies. Burned, cut, still bleeding, one on top of the other. B held a hand to his mouth. It was too much. "Gyah!" There were those names again. Name after name. No numbers. Wait... There was one. It was flickering. B rushed forward. The numbers were dimming from the original bright red. There it was, a single name with numbers. Clara Grimmer. The numbers were gone. B collapsed in the middle of the room. "GODAMMIT, L! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS?" B pulled his knees to his chest, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage. "Alright...Let me think about this." B crawled out of the room. "That was fast," L commented. "Only five and a half minutes. You're already giving up?" "Of course not. I know who did it." L sat bolt upright from the floor. "That's impossible! You don't even have incriminating evidence!" "It doesn't matter. Clara Grimmer, 1976. She was murdered by John Michael Ownry." L sat even longer, completely dumbfounded. "I-I don't get it. That's just utterly amazing." "Now what?" "You can join me in my most recent case." "Which is?" "I call it the Kira case. There's been multiple heart attacks lately. Sometimes people do strange things before they die. They might write a note, or draw a picture. Then there's this person who is called Kira. Do you know what Kira means in Japanese, B?" "Killer." "Right. So right now it's my job to catch Kira. I would like you to help." "Okay, I'll do it." "Great." B glanced around a little bit longer, casually looking up at L's head. There were those numbers. 75231362. Huh? He would have to call A and figure out how to solve it. Speaking of A, B wondered how he was doing. He seemed depressed when B had left. B walked to the nearest phone and took it off the cradle. "What are you doing?" "Calling my best friend." B dialed the private line A had installed to their room so they could use a phone whenever they wanted. "H-Hello?" "A?" "B?" "Hey, man. It's good to finally be able to talk to you." "Yeah, you too. Isn't it really late there?" "Huh? Oh yeah, already ten. So, that means it about...one over there,right?" "Uh huh. How's the apprenticeship going?" "Uh, good good. I just solved my first case and am starting on a big one later on." "That's really exciting. I'm so happy for you, B." "Thanks. Um, can you do me a huge favor and do your math thing? You know, that thing with the numbers you did right before I left?" "Sure. What are the numbers?" "75231362." "Okay, just gimme a minute and I'll figure it out." B sat by the phone while A figured out what he couldn't. Unfortunately, math wasn't B's strong point. "Alright, it's 57.96." "God, I wanna know what it means!" B glanced over his shoulder to make sure L wasn't staring at him. Luckily he had left the room. "Maybe it's in years or weight or something." "Years...Maybe. Would it be the time you have left to live?" "Then that would me I die when I'm 45?" "Perhaps. Look, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later, alright?" "Alright. B...I-I love you." "Love you too, man. Is everything cool?" "Wha? Oh, I'm fine. It's all fine." "Well...okay. Good night, A." "Night, B." A hung up the phone, staring at it a while after. "I'm sorry...B."

A/N: Okay, I would like to point out two things. First, this is NOT yaoi at all. A and B have **brotherly **love and that's it. Second, L acted very OOC in this chapter. I apologize. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

B stayed up late tonight. At least till four. By then, he couldn't think properly enough to form a coherent sentence. "L... Me sleep." "We haven't even started the real work." "Ugh." L pointed to a white board he had Watari bring out. "Now, if Betty is jealous of Sarah, who would be likely to kill John?" "Betty, obviously." "That's where you're wrong. There's a third party." "Then why wouldn't you tell me?" "Because in the real world, they don't just tell you there's another party. That's what you have to figure out on your own." "Didn't you just tell me?" "Well...yes. But it's not the same." "You're confusing me." "Alright, look at this picture. You see five dead people, correct?" "Mmm hmm. There they are, dead as dawn." "Dead as...? Anyway, who do you think the criminal was?" Since the picture was being projected onto the overhead, B walked up and circled a rather obvious looking man trying to get away, his face completely revealed. "This retarded guy." "Good. Now, back to word problems. If Jane had three dolls and her brother, whom is a murderer as of now, stole them, where did they go?" "In his room, under one loose floorboard." "Excellent, B. One more, then I'll allow you to sleep. If Watari goes to the store and buys me more candy, what time when he get back after encountering two robbers?" "He would leave at about seven in the morning and get back around eight." "Nicely done, B. You may sleep now." "Thank GOD. Night, L." "Good night, B." B trudged up the stairs to his assigned room. Just as his hand reached the doorknob, the phone rang, an ear piercing squeal to B. "Yes? Oh. Is that so? I will inform him immediately. Yes, thank you, Roger." Roger? He's the caretaker of Wammy's. Did something happen? "B! Come down here please!" B raced down the stairs, forgetting all about sleeping. "What is it?" "Your friend, A. I'm afraid...he's not with us anymore." "What do you mean? He got adopted?" "No, B. He was found in the attic...dead." B paused for a moment. "AHAHAHAHA! That's ridiculous! A would never die without me. He promised he wouldn't." "B. Listen to me. He killed himself with a noose in the attic." B felt tears well up in his eyes. "I-Impossible. He p-promised me. That BASTARD!" "Now, now, B. That's no way to talk about someone." "But he ABANDONED me! I have every right to be mad at him!" "No you do not. You have to accept the fact." "B-But..." B ran out the door into the cold morning air. "B!" He went straight for the car that Watari had driven him in to the  
hotel. "I'm coming to find you, A."

A/N: What kinda word problems were those? Does L seem...I dunno, stupid in this? I hope not -.- Anyway, please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

When B got to Narita Airport, he realized he had no idea where to go. "Sir? Is there something you need?" "I would like to go back to the UK." "I'm sorry, children aren't allowed to travel alone without a guardian's permission." "Oh, did I mention L sent me?" "L? If that's the case, go right ahead." "Mmm, thanks." B boarded the plane, no problems arising for the time being. How wrong he had been... 

A/N: Ah, shit. This was longer when I first wrote it. Sorry, sorry. It might take a long time for the next chapter 'cause this was the last one written beforehand. Perhaps expect a twist. So, please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

"Just because you run, doesn't mean you can get away, B." L stood in the airplane, looking as angry as anyone possibly could. "L..." Watari appeared behind him, looking equally as mad. "Why did you just go off like that, B?" "I...I had to find A, He's my best friend. You wouldn't understand!" L shifted his weight and stared at B. "While it's entirely true I don't understand the companionship of having a friend, I also know it's extreme to run around in the middle of the morning just to get to Narita airport. A is dead, B. You must accept that, as I said before. " B held back the tears about to flow from his already blood shot eyes. He knew it was true. A was dead. Back at Wammy's, when he had been 'thinking' he was probably thinking of how to kill himself. It had been right in front of B's face for years. Why couldn't he just see it? Maybe he was too occupied in his studies. Or too occupied in finding some way to reach L. Or maybe even he didn't notice when he was trying to make A be happy for once. "B, let's go back to the hotel and we can sort this all out." "Please, L. Can we just go back to England for his funeral?' "...Okay. Watari, arrange for a plane to the UK. We'll be there a couple days, so inform Roger, too." "Yes, L." Watari turned and got on his phone, leaving L to talk to B. "B...I have to tell you that being a detective doesn't allow your emotions to get in the way. If something like this happens again, I'll have to send you back to Wammy's and you can't be a detective." " Okay, I understand. Thank you for the second chance, L. It won't happen again, I assure you." L nodded and continued inside the plane. "Let's just hope you hold true to that." And with that they were off to England.

A/N: Hi there. It's been awhile! I'm sorry. But you know, apologies are no use considering I haven't written a chapter in nearly two months. So, here you all are, a very short chapter (again?) until I can figure out everything with all my stories. Please R&R! ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived in Winchester at 3:30 in the afternoon. B sat calmly in the car, clutching his hands together. B got out of the car and slowly walked to his room. He went to A's side and rummaged through his drawers. He found a piece of paper with A's handwriting on it. _'Look at me. Can you tell the smile I'm showing is fake? Can you tell I'm really suffering inside? I just don't want to BE anymore. I just want to die. Set me on fire, cut me, drown me, hell abandon me for all I care. Anything is better than this. Do you see my tears? What are they for? Love, hate, regret, pain? Does it matter? Do you care enough to know? These questions I ask, they're unimportant to you. Isn't that right? Why do I continue with this if nothing is going to change? I'm living, slowly dying. Does that matter in the slightest to you? Oh, it doesn't? That's a shame. You might have been the one to save me.' _B stared at the paper for maybe minutes, or hours. "I never knew...A felt this way." There was a knock on the door. B looked up, his hair falling in his eyes. "L..." "I didn't know where you had gone, so I went to look for you. Why are you here?" "Just...living in old memories." "What's that note?" B put it in his pocket. "Nothing. Just some trash." "B...Alright, don't be long." "Okay." B continued searching through A's drawers, eventually finding a note addressed to him. _B: If you've found this then I've killed myself. I'm terribly sorry you had to find out the way you did. I want to know I loved you very much. Please don't hold on to any memories of me. Goodbye. -A._ B read it over four times before shoving it in his other pocket. "Dammit, A. Why did you do this to me?" B pounded his fist in the wall. "HEY! Quiet down!" A boy slightly shorter than B with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes stomped in the room. "B! What the hell are you doing here?" "C...I came back for A's funeral." "Oh right. Dude killed himself. You know, you never shoulda left. A got really depressed after you were gone." "What?" "Yeah, like even more than usual. He started cutting himself again and all that shit you made him stop doing." "So, what you're saying is if I hadn't left, A would still be alive?" "Probably. He woulda told you about thinking about suicide and all. Then you would be all 'No, A! You can't!' and then you coulda lived all happily ever after or whatever." "Thanks for over explaining it..." "No prob. Anyway, wanna hang out?" "C, my best friend just died and you wanna hang out?" "Yeah, man. It'll be fun." "No thanks." "But there's no one else here!" "C! Seriously, just...stop." "Fine, ya big prissy drama queen." C walked away, leaving B to think about what he had done.

All his fault, all his fault, ALL HIS FAULT. B couldn't get it out of his head. He had left to become successful and A got so depressed without him that it drove him to kill himself. What an awful person he was. How much worse can he get? B stood next to L in the dining room, thinking all this to himself. "B? Are you okay?" "Fine, L." But he most certainly wasn't fine. "Umm...L? Can I go lay down? My head hurts." "Sure, go ahead." "Thanks." B ran upstairs to his room and flung himself on A's bed, the thoughts swirling around and around. "All my fault..."

**A/N: Oh, how long has it been? This was a longer chapter to those that have been waiting around. The way I see things, I plan to end this in the next few chapters. I'm working on a lot of fics right now and I have a serious case of writers block. That means I'm gonna try and finish everything I have to do as quickly as possible. Not smart. Alright, please R&R! ^.^**


End file.
